


A New Start In New Mexico

by WinterOcelot



Series: The Hunter and the Demon [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, Hanzo has McFallen for McCree, Hunter Jesse McCree, Lycanthropes and werewolves are distinct monsters in this AU, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Monster Hunter AU, Sleeptalking, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterOcelot/pseuds/WinterOcelot
Summary: Set directly after the events of 'Hunting in Hanamura', Hanzo finds himself adjusting to life with Jesse in New Mexico. He finds that 'Domestic Jesse' is very different to the 'Hunter Jesse' he followed home, but 'different' doesn't necessarily mean 'unpleasant.'





	1. A New Way of Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't help myself, and I just kept writing stuff for this AU. Seeing as what's now Part One was reasonably popular, I thought it'd be nice to share some more of their antics. 
> 
> This one's for all of the lovely users (and guests) who left kudos and comments on 'Hunting In Hanamura' <3
> 
>  **EDIT:** SO! It has come to my attention that aside from the sex scenes, this isn't really an explicit fic. SO, for those that want to read some monster hunting McHanzo adventures, but aren't about reading that explicit content, I will be marking sex scenes with this : !~*~!
> 
> So if you want to skip passed it, just ctrl + F and find the second thingy 

Hanzo was exhausted the first night he spent at Jesse McCree’s home in New Mexico. It was a decent size, and a simple, single-storey ranch-style house on a large expanse of land, which apparently kept the neighbours away.

It was so mundane compared to the life he was expecting from Jesse; a veteran hunter should be on the move, always working and always ready for anything. Hanzo was at a loss; this Jesse was very different to the busy, working hunter he followed home. And the first few nights after the flight, he was too tired for any real fun. 

“I’m still tryna sleep off the jet lag, Hanzo,” he had whined. “And you ain’t foolin’ me; I can see yer damn tired too.”

He had been, but he’s not anymore. It’s been four whole days of nothing, and Hanzo is feeling restless. He wonders what he’s gotten himself into. He lies in bed next to a sleeping Jesse, tail twitching. It’s only 2am and he’s rearing to go. He climbs out of bed carefully to dress up. He plans to ‘borrow’ Jesse’s car and drive to the nearest bar – perhaps there are some interesting men who need a little company.

He’s reaching for his slacks when he hears it; Jesse is talking. Hanzo turns, ready to defend his decision to sneak out, but to his confusion, Jesse still looks fast asleep. Intrigued, the demon moves closer to the bed. Jesse rolls to his side while he mutters about beer. 

“Jesse?” Hanzo whispers, not sure if the man is asleep or even conscious of the fact that he’s talking. He crouches at the side of the bed so that their faces are nice and close.

“I saw him put cheese in my beer,” he mumbles, voice thick with sleep and his Southern drawl. If Hanzo was confused before, he is utterly bewildered now.

“Who put cheese in your beer, Jesse?”

“That Dalmatian in the green truck.” Jesse rolls to his other side. “Asshole,” he whispers.

Hanzo stares at the back of Jesse’s head for a few minutes, waiting for more ramblings. When all he gets are Jesse’s usual gentle snores, he lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. _What was that all about?_

Still naked, he rises and leaves the bedroom. He jumps on Jesse’s old computer and searches ‘talking in one’s sleep.’ He reads about sleep talking for what feels like an hour. He thinks on all of the times he and Jesse have shared a bed, and why this would be the first time he’s heard Jesse like that. _Perhaps you need to be well-rested,_ he wonders to himself. That would make the most sense.

What intrigues him even more are the shared stories on forums; people enjoy having lengthy conversations with sleep talkers, provided they don’t wake them with laughter. He wonders where the conversation would have gone if he stayed to interrogate Jesse before he lapsed into deeper sleep.

“Mornin’ sunshine.” Hanzo starts and turns; Jesse is awake and in his exercise shorts with the worn elastic band. Soon, even Jesse’s willpower won’t keep those shorts on his hips. Before Hanzo distracts himself with thoughts of Jesse’s shorts slipping off, he turns back to the computer screen to check the time. 6:30 am: no wonder he feels so stiff – he was definitely reading for more than an hour.

“Good morning,” he yawns as he stretches in Jesse’s chair. He then remembers that he’s naked. He hides this from Jesse, uncertain if the hunter will be aroused or irritated that the demon’s bare arse has been all over his beloved desk chair.

“Tea or coffee this mornin’?”

“Tea will be fine, thank you.”

When Jesse heads to the kitchen, Hanzo runs back to the bedroom for some pants. He decides to throw on one of Jesse’s plaid shirts as well – they’re incredibly comfortable. 

He meets Jesse in the kitchen, where he is promptly handed his tea.

“Mind if I ask what you were reading up on?” Jesse takes a shy sip of his coffee. Hanzo decides to humour him with a smug smile.

“Sleep talking.” 

The hunter turns red. “Oh.” He rubs his chin almost sheepishly. “I didn’t keep you up with my ramblings, did I?”

“No.” Hanzo almost laughs at how awkward the hunter is acting. It’s quite endearing, considering how brass he usually is. “You are aware that you talk in your sleep?”

“Well, yeah. Been doin’ it since I was a kid. I’ve been told I say weird shit.”

Hanzo laughs at that. “Indeed. Last night you informed me of a Dalmatian who put cheese in your beer.”

Jesse laughs too, instantly more relaxed. “Wow. That’s an interesting one.”

“Do you remember the conversation?”

“No, but I do remember dreaming about a Dalmatian in a green truck.”

Hanzo chuckles into his tea, eyes still on Jesse. He almost feels bad about his earlier plans to sneak off and sleep with someone else. If only the hunter didn’t become so damn domestic upon his return home. 

“Hey, uh. Wasn’t sure if you were feelin’ up to it. But, uh,” Jesse rubs the back of his neck as his eyes dart to the side. “Did you wanna go get breakfast at the diner this mornin’?”

“I would love to.”

Jesse’s face lights up with one of his dazzling smiles. “Let’s go get dressed, then?”

Hanzo grabs the empty mug from his hands and places it in the sink alongside his. “I have a better idea,” he rumbles, licking his lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Those shorts are entirely too low on your hips. They must be removed forthwith.”

Jesse adopts his best teasing smile. “Hmm, shame I don’t feel the same way. If you want these off so bad, you’ll have to catch me.”

_There’s the hunter I followed home._ Hanzo leans against the sink, glances at Jesse sideways with a sultry pout. “Oh, really now?”

Jesse turns slowly, and when his back is to the demon, he glances over his shoulder coyly. _The hunt is on._ Hanzo lunges forward playfully, not intending to actually give chase, but Jesse bolts. Hanzo stands at the sink, stunned. When he hears the bedroom door slam shut, he chuckles to himself and saunters over there. 

When he enters the bedroom, Jesse is stretched out across the bed and his shorts have dropped even lower; it’s enough to get Hanzo’s mouth watering.

“How do ya want it?” the hunter purrs, low and deep and enticing. 

_It doesn’t matter,_ Hanzo wants to say, _as long as it’s with you._

Instead, he says nothing and launches himself onto the bed.

 

~~~~~~

 

After their late breakfast at the diner, they go for a stroll. The heat is pleasant, but dry; it’s very different to Japan.

“Now, I don’t mean to nag,” says Jesse, sounding self-conscious, “but are you feeling ok?”

“I am perfectly fine. Why?”

“Jus’ wanting to make sure. Don’t want you wearin’ yerself out like on the plane.”

“Jesse, that was twelve hours straight. Longer when you count waiting at the airport and in customs. A morning out will not tire me.”

“Good. Jus’ checkin’ is all.”

Hanzo looks up at the hunter’s face. He looks tired and nervous, despite his good humour during their meal. He grabs Jesse’s hand. “Is something the matter?”

“Sorta…”

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

“Naw.”

“Why not?” Hanzo pouts at him, and gently bumps his shoulder. “Remember my request about tip-toeing?”

“’s just, ya seem real bored here. Ain’t nothing for you to do.”

“Yet,” he corrects. “You do not have a contract yet. And while we wait for one, I’m sure there are plenty of things I can do around the house…” He eyes Jesse up and down, and with the way the hunter blushes and giggles, Hanzo believes he has made his point.

 

~~~~~~

 

A month later, the routine is still mundane, but it’s different now. They go out for walks, for meals, even for groceries. It’s so domestic, so tame compared to the life Hanzo was living in Japan not so long ago, but the hunter makes it enjoyable.

_His_ hunter. His Jesse, the one who calls him ‘honey’ and doesn’t look at him like he’s just a casual fuck like all of his other lovers did. Even when Hanzo was advertising himself as such, Jesse still treated him with affection and care. 

!~*~!

Hanzo thinks back to the shower in his ensuite bathroom in Hanamura; how even though they were going at it hot and heavy, and Hanzo was certain Jesse would pass out from the pleasure, he still looked for affection with the hand holding. Who’d have thought the demon could get off on gentle, affectionate sex? Certainly not Hanzo. Not back then, anyway. _Things are different now._

“I can feel that, y’know.” Jesse’s sleepy voice snaps him back into the present. Hanzo then realises that while he was pressed against his hunter’s back thinking of shower sex, he must have gotten hard. He rubs his hips against Jess’s backside. _Definitely hard._

“Would you like to do something about it, my pet?”

Jesse chuckles. “Aw, hell yeah.” He presses his back into Hanzo, breathing more heavily. Hanzo bites his shoulder. Jesse moans loud and low, which just spurs the demon on; he bites more insistently along those broad shoulders and takes him in hand. His hunter is only semi hard, but with a few strokes and a few more bites, Jesse is as hard as Hanzo is.

Jesse pushes Hanzo’s hip away and tries to remove his boxers. The demon chides; “this is why I sleep naked.”

“I thought it was because you got hot?”

“It is because _you_ get me hot,” he growls into his hunter’s ear. Jesse sputters and kicks off his boxers with more force than necessary. Hanzo just laughs, nuzzling those beautiful back muscles. 

Jesse shuffles around, moving himself higher along Hanzo’s front. When he pushes back insistently, Hanzo takes the hint; he pushes himself between his hunter’s thighs and lets out a breathy moan. He thrusts back and forth a few times as his claws dig into Jesse’s waist. It's a little rough without any lubrication, but it still feels delightful. When he feels settled, he takes Jesse in hand again.

He matches his thrusts with his pumps, keeping the pace deliberately slow. Jesse shuffles backwards, pressing his body as close as possible to Hanzo's. Hanzo takes that opportunity to snake a hand between Jesse's waist and the mattress to pull him even closer. Jesse lets out a gentle moan, and guides Hanzo's hand towards a nipple. It catches the demon by surprise, and he buries his face between Jesse's shoulder blades, sighing excitedly as he brushes Jesse's nipple with his fingertips. He can feel Jesse curling his toes. 

They finish together, leaving a sticky mess on Jesse’s side of the bed. Too tired to tidy up (and too tired to care), the two of them move to Hanzo’s side of the bed. 

!~*~!

Hanzo slots himself into the taller man’s arms, the flesh arm pinned at his side. Jesse strokes his face and hair with his metal hand. The demon watches the glinting metal. Finally, his curiosity gets the better of him.

“How did you lose your arm?”

“Demon bit it off.”

“What?” Hanzo pushes himself up to hover over Jesse, searching his face.

“Yep. Asshole was playin’ dead. Went to inspect the body and he bit right through to the bone.”

Hanzo feels dizzy all of a sudden. “But… I bite you all the time. Does it not bother you?”

“Honey, you bite my back and shoulders. If ya bit my arm, I’d have a problem.”

Hanzo looks away wearily, head swimming with thoughts. Seeming to take advantage of his unpinned flesh arm, Jesse reaches up and cups Hanzo’s face. 

“Hey,” he whispers softly, “I trust you. I know I’m safe with you.”

The demon drops his head back onto Jesse’s chest, grumbling all the while. _Being safe with a demon?_ If Hanzo had more self-respect, he’d teach this human that demons were not to be trusted. He hardly hears his hunter’s heartbeat with all of his stewing.

_His_ hunter. Not part of a plan, like all those other men in Hanamura. Not like all of those hot-shot hunters that needed to be taught humility. He wishes he could have killed them, shown them the awesome power of the demon family of Hanamura, but dead hunters go down as well as dead cops – there would have been hell to pay for it. But how delightful it would have been to properly put them in their place. Hunters these days were too full of themselves. All bark and no bite.

And then there was Jesse – careful, observant, respectful. He had known as soon as Jesse agreed to follow him home that he could not harm him. 

“Everythin’ ok, honey?”

Hanzo almost jumps at the sudden intrusion on his thoughts. “Fine.”

“Well, if mutterin’ to yerself is how you are when you’re ‘fine’…”

“I do not mutter to myself,” Hanzo mutters into Jesse’s chest.

Jesse laughs, quiet and rumbling. “Well, ok then.” He runs his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, gentle and admiring. _Things are different now._ There’s no family honour to uphold, no business deals to be made, no heavy weight of expectations. Just him and his hunter.

“If you must know,” Hanzo relents with a sigh, “I’m thinking on the situation I’m in. How very different things are to how they were only one month ago.” Jesse’s fingers stop combing through his hair. Hanzo quickly adds “Different does not mean unpleasant. I like living here with you.”

His hunter lets out a ragged breath. “Oh, thank God. Here I was, thinkin’ you were bored shitless. Was about to call in a few favours to see if I could get patrol work, somethin’ so you weren’t stuck here for another month-”

Hanzo interrupts him by pushing himself up again. He searches his hunter’s face. “Jesse McCree,” he snaps, “did I or did I not indicate to you clearly enough that I am satisfied with this arrangement?”

Jesse stills, looking very much like a startled animal. “Well, there’s only so much you can do ’round the house. I mean, there’s the computer, but that’d get boring after a few-”

“There is a wealth of knowledge available to me on the internet. It will not run out in another month or more.”

“Ok. Well. I go to sleep kinda early…”

“I know. I entertain myself with your sleep talking.”

Despite the low light levels, Hanzo can see his hunter blushing. “You… you what?”

“I talk to you when you start mumbling in your sleep. We’ve had some very amusing conversations.”

Jesse stays quiet for some time. He places a hand over his mouth in a contemplative fashion, eyes darting to the side. Hanzo settles himself back down onto Jesse’s chest, arms folded under his chin. When Jesse glances back at him, Hanzo offers him a smug smile.

“If it bothers you that we talk while you sleep, I could reassure you that I’ll stop.”

His hunter looks to him with barely concealed amusement. “You wouldn’t actually stop.”

“No. You’re too funny. And you don’t remember any of it, so, really-”

Jesse shoves the demon off his chest playfully, then turns to face his side of the bed.

“Jesse!” Hanzo laughs. “Do not sleep over there! Did you forget that we just soiled that half of the bed?”

“G’night, Hanzo,” Jesse says haughtily with barely concealed mirth.

The demon chuckles to himself, then presses himself against Jesse’s back gently, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Good night, my pet.”

Not long after, Hanzo is alone with his thoughts and the sound of his hunter’s quiet snores. His thoughts are louder. _I need to do something for Jesse – something nice._

_But what?_

He thinks he has an idea.


	2. Planning a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling as though he owes Jesse a great deal for his kindness, Hanzo plans what he hopes is a pleasant surprise for his hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so overwhelmed with all of the positive feedback for the first chapter, I got this one done in liek four days!
> 
> Once again, huge thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments <3 <3

The day normally starts with lazing in the kitchen with tea or coffee, then a relatively late breakfast, then finding entertainment until lunchtime. 

One of Hanzo’s favourite pastimes is lounging on the hammock in the backyard while Jesse takes stock of his supplies. His hunter chews on a cigarillo, wearing his ridiculous cowboy hat and swaggering across his property as he inspected his sheds and silos. Between checking things off and inspecting, he regales Hanzo with stories. 

It comes as a sudden realisation; Jesse was very alone in his little house. With the way he chatted so amiably with all of his contacts (read: friends), and how bouncy and sociable his hunter was, Hanzo at least expected him to have some company, or to live closer to other people. 

As it was, Jesse was a 10 minute drive from his mother and sister, and he was happy on his large property in his ranch-style house a good distance from his neighbours. 

Jesse visits his mother and sister one evening. “Won’t be long,” he promises. Three hours later he returns apologising. Hanzo is not bothered by the fact that he spent so long visiting family; what bothers him is that Jesse refuses to admit how alone he is.

“That’s just hunter life,” he says, “I’m used to it.”

Hanzo doesn’t believe him for a second. So Hanzo takes it upon himself to ‘borrow’ Jesse’s phone and contact Lúcio: Jesse’s chatty Brazilian friend who drove them home from the airport. Hanzo makes sure his hunter is fast asleep before grabbing the phone and making the call. 

Lúcio answers instantly, giving a bright greeting. _“Hey, Jesse! How’s it hangin’?”_

Hanzo announces regally, “It is Hanzo.”

Lúcio’s tone shifts instantly. _“What are you doing on Jesse’s phone?”_

“I have a proposition for you.”

_“You are_ not _trying to make a deal with me right now.”_

“What?” Hanzo balks upon realising how that sentence must have sounded coming from a demon. “No! I just… I just wish to do something nice for Jesse, as he has done so much for me.” Hanzo lets out a heavy sigh and swallows his pride. “I would like your assistance in organising a party for him.”

There is a long pause. Hanzo holds his breath, unsure of how Lúcio will react. Maybe a party wasn’t such a brilliant idea. Or maybe it was, and Lúcio is just surprised the idea came from Hanzo.

_“Are you forreal?”_

“No,” snaps Hanzo, “I simply wanted to waste your time and make a fool of myself.”

_“Ok, ok. Chill. I’m sorry.”_ Hanzo almost feels bad for snapping, but he doesn’t quite manage. Lúcio continues: _“That’s just real sweet. Jesse would love that so much. Is he sleeping right now?”_

Hanzo glances back to Jesse’s bedroom – their shared bedroom now – and listens to the gentle snores coming from the other side of the door. “Like a baby,” he replies.

“Good. Let’s talk logistics…”

 

~~~~~~

 

After an hour-long exhausting phone call, Hanzo climbs back into bed with Jesse. His hunter stirs as Hanzo curls around him. He tries to allow Jesse’s presence to calm him, but his mind is racing. _What if Jesse checks his call logs? What if Lúcio can’t keep the party a secret from Jesse? What if none of his friends are free to visit anytime soon? What if? What if?_

A gentle snore snaps him out of his frenzied thoughts. His hunter mutters something incoherent. Hanzo decides to amuse himself.

“What was that?” he coos softly.

“I said,” slurs Jesse, “I don’t have a pan for my pasta.”

Hanzo snickers, then plies Jesse for more sleep talk. “You do not need a pan to cook pasta.”

“Sure ya do. Like popcorn.”

Hanzo tries to keep his laughter under control, but Jesse’s already annoyed. “You just don’t understand my pasta,” he grumbles.

The demon’s stifled chuckles are enough to wake Jesse. “What? What’s happening?” Jesse turns his whole body to face him. “Hanzo? What’re you laughing at?”

“You and your pasta,” Hanzo laughs.

“Huh?”

Hanzo pulls his hunter closer, cooing. “Go back to sleep, Jesse.”

“Were you talking to me in my sleep again?”

“Shhhh.”

Jesse grumbles, but relents. He presses his face against Hanzo’s neck and sighs contentedly. “G’night, Hanzo.”

“Good night, Jesse.”

 

~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Jesse is up and about and dressed when Hanzo wakes.

“Gotta go pick up some supplies,” he says by way of explanation, “Shouldn’t be more than an hour.”

Thirty minutes after his hunter leaves, Hanzo lazes in the kitchen with a cup of tea. He hears a car pull into the driveway – it sounds much older and louder than Jesse’s car. Hanzo waits, tense. When he hears light footsteps and a key enter the door, he quickly dons his human appearance and buttons up Jesse’s shirt.

When the door opens, no one walks in. Intrigued, Hanzo moves to the door to investigate. A woman about his height stands at the door, looking tense and ready for a fight. She looks middle-aged, athletically built, and her hair is darker than Jesse’s, but those eyes are the same as his – this must be his sister. 

“Hello,” Hanzo says, “you must be Jesse’s sister. I am Hanzo.”

She eyes him warily, body still tense. “Hey there. Name’s Clara.” Her voice and drawl are deep; there’s no denying their relation. 

He clears his throat and gestures to the hallway behind him. “Would you like a cup of tea? Or coffee, perhaps?”

She nods. “That’d be swell.” And with that, she enters and closes the door behind her.

When they enter the kitchen, she speaks up again: 

“Does that li’l turd still have that fancy black tea?” Hanzo assumes she means the high-end loose leaf tea Jesse keeps in its own canister, separate from the teabags in boxes. When he responds with a nod, she says “that’ll do me jus’ fine.”

As he waits for the kettle to boil, he decides to get some answers. “So I assume Jesse has not told you that I am living here with him.”

Clara keeps her face impassive. “Nope. Had to find out from Lúcio. He didn’t mention that you weren’t human.”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t smell human.”

Hanzo does a double-take – don’t _smell_ human? He knows Jesse has a keen eye and can spot monsters in disguise, but to be able to _smell_ something like that is completely unheard of for a human being. Or is it? Maybe hunting instincts run in the McCree family. As if totally unfazed by Hanzo’s reaction, she continues:

“Don’t smell like a shifter, or a wolf.” She wrinkles her nose, “And you sure as hell don’t have that vampire stink to ya.”

Suddenly it all makes sense – Jesse’s soft spot for lycanthropes, Clara’s keen sense of smell, and her obvious distaste for vampires. 

“Jesse never mentioned you were a lycanthrope,” he says softly. Clara huffs.

“Good. That’s my damn business.”

“He has referred to you as a ‘firecracker’ on one too many occasions.” He adds with a pointed smile: “Now I understand why.”

She lets out a sudden loud guffaw, nearly causing Hanzo to jump. “Yeah, that’s me alright. Just protective of my baby brother, I guess.”

“I can understand that,” he replies gently, “I am rather fond of him.”

Clara hums affirmatively. “He has that effect on people, don’t he?”

“Indeed.” The kettle lets out a low whistle, and Hanzo removes it from the stove, then moves to gather the tea leaves in Jesse’s infuser. Before he can add the water to Clara’s mug, they both hear screeching tires. Clara perks up and faces the front door in a very dog-like fashion; Hanzo wills himself not to chuckle. 

Jesse just about kicks the door down and runs into the kitchen. He pales upon seeing them in the same room. Before he can open his mouth, Clara starts.

“Jesse, you absolute _pendejo_. When did you think about tellin’ me you had someone livin’ here with ya?”

“Uh. Soon?”

“What if Ma had come passed instead of me? You know how her heart is, Jess.”

Jesse pulls a pained expression. “I know, Clara. I’m sorry. Damn.”

Hanzo watches their exchange cautiously at first, but their voices stay level during their bickering. It was very unlike the arguments he and Genji had – those often ended with split lips and holes in the wall. He interrupts by handing Clara her brewed tea. 

“Thank you,” she says. She then stares at Jesse pointedly. “Better than that vampire bitch you had here last time.”

Jesse rolls his eyes. “Clara…”

“’s whatcha get for bein’ a dumbass and foolin’ around with a _vampire_ of all fuckin’ things,” she mutters into her mug, inhaling the scent of her tea. Hanzo can’t contain his curiosity:

“A Mexican vampire, perchance?”

Clara pounces; “Oh ho! You’ve heard about Consuela the skank queen?”

“In case ya couldn’t tell, Hanzo,” Jesse interjects, obviously desperate to change the subject, “Clara don’t have a filter.”

“A filter?” Hanzo isn’t sure what he means by that, but Clara clears it up for him:

“Means I jus’ say it how it is. Don’t pussyfoot around it none.”

“Yes, that was made very clear to me,” Hanzo replies with a chuckle.

She guffaws again. “You’re a plucky one, ain’t ya?” She turns back to Jesse: “Prolly ’cause he got a pulse!”

“Ok, I get it. I get it,” grumbles Jesse, moving to take a seat next to Clara with a smile on his face, “now finish yer damn tea already.”

“Naw, this is the _fancy_ stuff; gotta take my time with it.” She inhales deeply with a smug smile and exhales with an exaggerated hum. Hanzo would be considerably more amused if Jesse didn’t look so ill at ease.

“So,” he drawls, “what brings to you my humble abode?”

“Shut up an’ close the front door, dumbass.”

At that comment, Jesse stands up abruptly. “Whoops!” Then, “can’t blame me fer runnin’ in an’ making sure you didn’t start a fight with my guest like last time.”

“Hey! I like this one.” She raises her mug with a tilt of her head, “he made me tea.”

Hanzo stands and walks to Jesse: “I’ll give you a hand with your supplies.”

When they’re at the car, Jesse starts to ramble. “Listen, I’m awful sorry about that. Those two come by whenever they need somethin’, and they have their own keys, so they just come on in. I really shoulda let you know, or at least let Clara an’ Ma know you’re livin’ here-”

He holds up a hand to silence his hunter’s rambling. “Jesse, it’s fine.” When Jesse still looks uncomfortable, Hanzo places a gentle hand on his face. “Jesse,” he says more insistently, “it’s fine. I am just grateful I’m not a vampire named Consuela.”

That earns him a half-hearted chuckle. Jesse moves away, then beckons to him, leading him to the tray of his vehicle. His hunter grabs a milk crate lined with plastic. In it are an assortment of root vegetables that have a gentle coat of dirt. _Not store-bought,_ he notes.

“So,” he says carefully, “Consuela, the Mexican vampire?”

“Yeah, that’s her.” Jesse says shortly. He hands the crate to Hanzo, who places his hands over Jesse’s, lingering. The conversation could so easily head into dangerous territory, but Hanzo needs to know more about this Consuela character.

“I need to know more about this Consuela character,” he says gruffly. Jesse visibly stiffens.

“Why?”

“What was your relationship with her?”

“Another target I ended up sleeping with,” he says flatly, pushing the crate into Hanzo’s chest. He takes it in his hands so that Jesse can grab another.

“Do all of the targets you fuck stay in your home?” Hanzo looks at him intently as they walk back to the house.

“No, she jus’ didn’t have anywhere else to go. Are you gettin’ jealous on me, Hanzo?”

Hanzo stays quiet, his words caught in his throat. He wasn’t jealous, was he? He was just curious about Jesse’s uncanny ability to lure monsters into his bed _without_ dying. Yes, that was it. He’d explain that to Jesse when they went back to the car for more crates; he didn’t want to risk Clara overhearing him.

When they get to the kitchen, Clara is still sitting at the table, sipping her tea slowly.

“Did y’all want a hand with that?” She asks.

“Naw, we got it,” Jesse replies easily, placing his crate on the kitchen table. Hanzo follows suit.

“Good. Wasn’t gon’ get off my ass anyway,” she says smugly.

Jesse fixes her with a pointed look before returning to his truck. Hanzo follows and continues their conversation.

“I am not jealous," he insists, “I’m just rather curious about how a human is able to lure monsters, who are generally untrusting of humans, let alone hunters, into bed.”

Jesse smiles as Hanzo takes the crate from his hands. He moves to grab another from the tray. “That’s just part of my charm,” he replies entirely too smugly.

“Hn,” is all Hanzo offers in response. They head back to the house.

“Oh, hey! You got avocados this time!” Clara says excitedly.

“Yep. Take a few home with you for Ma.” He turns to Hanzo: “Let’s get the last two?”

Hanzo gives him a curt nod and they head back out. Before he can get back to extracting information, Jesse speaks up:

“Look, if this is about that comment I made about her bein’ the best sex I’ve ever had, I’d just like to clarify that that was only true at the time. Because no one, an’ I mean _no one_ has done me like you have.”

Hanzo stops dead in his tracks, absolutely dumbstruck. Jesse stops and turns to face him. 

“It wasn’t ’bout that comment, was it?”

All Hanzo can manage is a tiny, slow shake of his head.

“Oh. Well ok then.” He grabs a crate and tries to hand it to Hanzo, but the demon is still frozen. “Darlin’?”

There’s so much Hanzo wants to say, but he’s afraid it’ll tumble out of his mouth all messy and out of sequence. Instead, he opts for delaying the conversation until after Clara has left. Jesse agrees with a gentle smile. He adds: “Y’know you can talk to me? No need fer tip-toein’?”

“I know,” Hanzo manages to eke out. He finally takes the crate in his hands. They head back into the house, where Clara has placed all but one of the avocados in front of her on the table.

“Hey!” barks Jesse, “I said take a few! Not the whole damn lot!”

“I didn’t take the _whole damn lot_ ,” she says mockingly, pointing to the lone avocado in the crate. “I’ll trade ya two more fer some of that sweet potato. An’ zucchini.”

Jesse rolls his eyes. “Fine. But I’m pickin’ which ones you can take.”

As Jesse hovers over the vegetables, Clara moves to the sink to deposit her empty mug. She beckons Hanzo over. He goes.

“Gon’ keep this brief,” she whispers to him. “Y’all’re obviously real happy with each other, an’ I can see ya won’t take advantage of Jesse’s good heart like that fuckin’ vampire did.” She shakes her head very much like Jesse does when he tries to clear his thoughts. “Anyway, just so you know, he’s real dense when it comes to relationship stuff, on account of his dick doin’ all the thinkin’. So you’ll need to spell shit out for him.”

Hanzo fixes her with a confused look. She purses her lips, as if to say ‘don’t play dumb with me.’

“I saw yer face when I brought up the skank queen. Jus’ talk to him. He’ll tell ya what ya need to know.”

When Clara leaves, Hanzo throws his arms around Jesse, holding tight and burying his face in his hunter’s chest.

“Hanzo?” Jesse slowly hugs back. “Honey, are you ok?”

“I care about you _so much…”_

“Aww, honey-” Hanzo silences him with a clawed hand over his mouth. His human appearance is slipping, but he can’t afford to focus on that now.

“I cannot stop you from sleeping with targets when you get a contract, but the thought is quite upsetting.” He can feel Jesse’s hands rub his lower back in a comforting manner. Hanzo continues: “You’ve done so much for me, it wouldn’t be fair of me to ask you to be with me exclusively. I just need some time to make my peace with that.”

Jesse gently moves his face so that Hanzo’s hand is cupping his cheek. “Hanzo. Honey, look at me.” He looks up into Jesse’s big, brown eyes. “I am all yours. If I gave the impression that it was otherwise, I sincerely apologise. Ain’t nobody else I want, baby.” 

Hanzo goes into shock again. All he can manage is to press his face as close to Jesse’s as possible and wrap his arms even more tightly around Jesse. His hunter gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

“Now, if yer feelin’ up to it,” he says, placing a hand on one of the crates filled with corn, “I was thinkin’ we could make some corn tortillas.”

The demon draws in a long, ragged, but relieved breath. “Yes,” is all he can manage to say.

 

~~~~~~

 

When Hanzo ‘borrows’ Jesse’s phone again, there’s an unread text message from ‘Genji’. Hanzo’s heart lodges itself firmly in his throat. What were the chances that Jesse knew more than one Genji? Before he can talk himself out of it, he opens the message.

 _‘Yo,’_ it reads, _‘tell my asshole brother that I’m doing ok and that I’ll be in Nepal for the next few weeks. I’ll msg you when I know I’ll be back in Hanamura. And thanks again for everything! You’re the best!’_

 _My asshole brother._ Hanzo supposes he deserves that. He wishes he didn’t. He types out a reply:

 _‘Your asshole brother is glad you’re doing well, and he misses you.’_ With a resigned sigh, he finishes with _‘Stay safe’_ and hits ‘send’. He’s not sure if he wants Genji to know that the message is not from Jesse. He locks the phone’s screen and drops it in his lap. He sighs again and drops his face into his hands. After a few minutes, when he’s calm again, he calls Lúcio to finalise the party plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hanzo's had a rough one this chapter :/
> 
> Don't worry, he'll be fine...


	3. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party finally arrives, and Hanzo can barely contain his excitement. Jesse has no idea what's in store for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter completed! It took a while because 1) it wasn't mostly complete like Chapter 2 was after I posted Chapter 1, 2) I got a new job, and 3) I was actually working on Part 3 of the series while I was finishing this chapter off! I swear, sometimes my attention span is -- ooh! Something shiny!
> 
>  **EDIT:** SO! It has come to my attention that aside from the sex scenes, this isn't really an explicit fic. SO, for those that want to read some monster hunting McHanzo adventures, but aren't about reading that explicit content, I will be marking sex scenes with this : !~*~!
> 
> So if you want to skip passed it, just ctrl + F and find the second thingy

The day of the party arrives faster than Hanzo thought it would. The date had to be set for reasonably soon; Jesse was sure to get a contract any time now, and the full moon was approaching – lycanthrope guests would be unimpressed with being excluded. And Clara was needed to remove Jesse from his house so that the party could be set up.

Hanzo is more excited than he should be. He tries to stay calm, act nonchalant, but picturing his hunter’s face when he comes home to a party with a large number of his friends was enough to get him giddy.

Jesse gets his attention after breakfast:

“So, uh. Clara gave me a call last night.”

“Is everything alright?” Hanzo asked, trying to hide his smile behind his second mug of tea.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just…” His hunter takes in a deep breath. “She wants me to go somewhere with her, an’ she won’t say where. I asked if you could tag along, but she said it was a ‘McCree thing,’ and I really don’ know what to make of it.”

Hanzo hums, tapping the side of his mug with his claw. _In hindsight, perhaps Clara wasn’t the best choice for removing Jesse from the house._ “What are your concerns?”

“She sounded real funny, like she jus’ really needs me to see somethin’ important, but she can’t explain it over the phone. She gets weird leading up to a full moon, but the next one’s at least ten days away, so that don’t add up.”

“I’m sure everything’s fine. She just has a strange way of… expressing herself.”

Jesse narrows his eyes accusingly. “What do you know about what’s goin’ on?”

“Nothing,” says Hanzo, barely concealing a smug smile.

“Hanzo, if something’s wrong with Clara-”

“Nothing is wrong. Trust me.” They both listen to Clara’s old car rumble towards the house, followed by her impatient tooting. “Go on, have fun,” chuckles Hanzo, placing a quick kiss on his hunter’s lips. Jesse leaves the house with a smile, but still looking a little lost and confused.

The demon listens to the truck leave the driveway. Not two minutes later, the hum of Lúcio’s car draws closer, where it finally ends behind the house to stay hidden from Jesse when he returns. Hanzo hastily buttons up Jesse’s plaid shirt, then he opens the back door and hurries out to help load supplies into the house. He wasn’t expecting a young woman to be there. He also didn’t expect her to react to his appearance with a confident smile and a polite wave.

“Hiya!” She calls, “I’m Hana! You must be Hanzo!” Then with a gasp, “Is that one of Jesse’s shirts?”

Hanzo clears his throat. “Yes, it is. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, my _god!”_ she squeals as Lúcio removes a large speaker from the car. “You’re wearing his clothes?” She sends a playful kick in Lúcio’s direction; “You didn’t tell me they were an item!”

Lúcio rolls his eyes as he hands the speaker over to her. “I didn’t realise that was essential information. Y’know, seeing as we’re setting up for a party here, not gossiping.”

“It’s _not_ gossip, it’s called having basic observation skills! You should try it out some time; use your eyes instead of your ears.”

Hanzo has no intention of getting between the bickering, so he approaches Hana and offers to carry the speaker for her. She gladly hands it over and accepts its partner from Lúcio. As they walk into the house, Hana pipes up again.

“So, you and Jesse, huh?”

“Yes, Jesse and I,” Hanzo replies shortly.

She chuckles. “Aww, you don’t have to be so shy about it! I think it’s cute! And besides,” they place the speakers on the floor and Hana leans in close to whisper in a conspiratorial fashion, “getting you to wear their clothes is how humans claim you as their mate.”

Hanzo cannot help how his eyes widen in surprise. “What?”

“Think about it,” she whispers with a devilish smile, “how glad was he when you started wearing that? I bet he let you have that shirt.”

He thinks back to his hunter’s gleeful smile when he first borrowed the shirt, how he kept cooing ‘you look so good in that,’ and how Jesse had indeed allowed him to keep it for himself. But humans didn’t have those kinds of mating customs. Or did they? Before Jesse, the closest he ever got to humans were his one-night stands – it could be feasible that humans present their mates with clothing. _Mates, not casual fucks._

Still stewing in his own thoughts, Hana punches his shoulder playfully. “I’m just kidding! I mean, the boyfriend shirt is totally a thing, but it’s not part of a mating ritual or anything. Geez, I didn’t freak you out, did I?”

“No,” Hanzo grumbles, “I’m fine.” Then, “What is the ‘boyfriend shirt’ thing?”

Before she can answer, Lúcio calls her over to deal with his DJ set-up. As they sort out wires, and what goes where, Hanzo trudges back to the car. The back foot wells are filled with plastic bags, so Hanzo grabs as many as can fit in his hands and takes them inside. When he returns to the car for the rest of the bags, Lúcio and Hana are walking towards the house; Lúcio with a duffel bag across his shoulder, and Hana with the remaining plastic bags in her hands.

Hana spots Hanzo in the doorway, and she holds up the plastic bags with a smile. “Snacks!” She calls, “courtesy of my sponsors! Help me get these in some serving bowls.” They turn into the house as a sports car pulls up next to Lúcio’s. The young man stops dead in his tracks, turns, and then waves enthusiastically at the driver. 

As Hanzo and Hana get snacks set up, the young woman looks at him playfully. Hanzo steels himself for more ribbing.

“So,” she says chirpily, “tattoo, horns, _and_ a human form?”

Hanzo narrows his eyes, which causes Hana to raise her hands in a placating gesture. 

“I’m just asking because Lúcio never gives me details! It’s like his observation skills are only good for music. Clara even told me Lúcio didn’t think to mention to her that you weren’t human.” She clears her throat and mimics Clara almost perfectly; “‘I open the door, an’ all I can smell is some inhuman sombitch in my baby brother’s house.’ He’s _hopeless!”_

Hanzo has to chuckle at her impression, and her sincerity – she has an inquisitive mind, and she just wanted answers to put things together, not to pry.

“And just what do you know about demons with tattoos, horns, and human forms?” He asks coyly.

“They’re part of a demon family. Which means rad magic powers.”

The demon laughs. _Rad magic powers is certainly_ one _way of putting it._ “Did Jesse teach you that?”

“Yep. I asked him about his ar-” Hana stops, then clears her throat, “I asked him about demons, and he told me about all the different castes and social hierarchies. Not sure how you keep track of all of it.”

“I no longer need to keep track of it all; my family is long gone.” _Except for Genji, and I pushed him away,_ he thinks sadly.

“Yeah, Jesse mentioned it was just you in Hanamura.” She goes uncharacteristically still. “Do you miss it?”

The demon pauses. “I do. But having Jesse by my side makes it so much easier.”

Hana laughs, a sweet, gentle sound. “I miss Korea so much sometimes, but Lu’s been such an awesome friend. He makes it easier for me. And Jesse; he’s so funny to watch when he plays video games – he has _no_ idea what he’s doing!”

Hanzo laughs with her. “I should like to see that,” he says with a smile. 

Lúcio interrupts them: “Angela’s here!” Hana turns with a huge smile on her face.

A woman walks in next to Lúcio; she has a tall, slim frame, and blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail. 

“Hanzo,” Lúcio says smoothly, “may I introduce Dr Angela Ziegler. Ang, this is Hanzo.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” the doctor says in accented English. Hanzo shakes her hand, and Hana nudges him in the ribs.

“She’s a witchdoctor!” She whispers loudly.

Angela rolls her eyes, then looks to Hanzo. “I am a medical doctor, who also happens to be a witch. I am _not_ a shaman,” she adds, looking pointedly at Hana, who just snickers. Hanzo guesses this must be a constant source of amusement for the younger woman. 

“Is that one of Jesse’s shirts?” Angela asks. Hanzo freezes; he’s just realised he’s in Jesse’s oversized shirt and exercise shorts – that just won’t do for a party!

“Yes, it is. Please excuse me; I must make myself presentable.” He leaves Lúcio and Hana in charge while he changes into one of his own shirts, and a pair of dark jeans.

As the guests start to arrive, Hanzo grows more and more excited for his hunter to return. He is introduced to Reinhardt, who he is advised is a ‘real-life knight’ that participates in historical re-enactments and jousting competitions. He met Jesse through his armourer Brigitte, who joined one of the many lycanthrope support groups his hunter started up. 

He then meets the mother-daughter hunter duo Ana and Fareeha Amari, both of whom have a commanding presence, and postures that speak of years of military service. Hanzo’s quietly grateful they weren’t sent after him in Hanamura – too business-like and stoic. At least until they started chatting amiably with Reinhardt and Angela. Seeing them so relaxed and friendly was oddly unsettling after having them stare him down so intently.

He puts those thoughts aside as he’s introduced to Winston, the forums moderator Jesse calls regularly. He is a large beast with dark fur and startlingly yellow eyes that are hidden behind metal-framed glasses. Hanzo thinks he almost resembles a gorilla, but perhaps it would be impolite to comment on that topic; a monster is more than his appearance.

Lastly, he is introduced to Satya; another witch, but not a medical doctor like Angela. She studies the science of magic and the different ways non-humans use it for creating illusions. She is on the verge of making illusions solid with technology rather than magic with what she calls ‘hard light projections’, and Hanzo listens avidly to her explanations, until Hana squeals “they’re home!”

Instantly, everyone is silent. They all listen closely to Clara’s truck engine sputtering out, then the slam of the car doors. Hanzo picks up on Jesse’s laughter, and then the front door opens.

“-to trash my house, you can tell me.”

Clara lets out her usual guffaw. “Jus’ get in there, dumbass.”

When Jesse stumbles into the living area with that dopey smile on his face, everyone bellows “surprise!” Jesse freezes, then claps his hands over his mouth, and his wide eyes wander across everyone’s faces. Slowly, his hands drop.

“What…?” he ekes out with a bemused smile, and Fareeha runs to embrace him. He wraps his arms around her, laughing. “What?” he repeats. Then Reinhardt moves and grabs both Jesse and Fareeha in a bear hug. Then everyone moves to greet Jesse with laughter and enthusiastic hugs. Hanzo doesn’t think he’s ever seen his hunter without something to say; all that Jesse manages to say is “what.” That is, until Hana throws her arms around his neck – then he greets her with a bright call of ‘gremlin.’

Lúcio gets everyone’s attention through his speakers;

“Howdy, y’all,” he says playfully through his microphone, “I’ll be your DJ and MC tonight. Drinks and snacks have been provided, and we _will_ get a dance floor happenin’ eventually. But for now, mix, mingle, and enjoy yourselves!” He plays chilled out beats at a reasonably low volume, and the living area fills with the sound of laughter and chatter. Hanzo walks over to his hunter, who still has Fareeha and Reinhardt at his side. Jesse offers the demon a large smile.

“I don’ believe it,” he says giddily, “it’s like the whole gang’s together!”

“Almost,” corrects Fareeha with a smile. “Mei couldn’t make it; stuck in Siberia with her research.”

“So I heard,” says Jesse. “Told me she’d be there for a year.”

“I heard it’s not just research keeping her there,” Reinhardt says slyly with a hearty chuckle.

“Ooooh! What have you heard, Reinhardt?” Probes Fareeha. “Has she found someone up there?”

Reinhardt mimes zipping his lips, and Fareeha rolls her eyes at him. Jesse gets Hanzo’s attention;

“Mei’s a climatologist. She also studies non-humans adapted to cold climates. Real sweet gal, that one.”

“Is she the only one missing?” Hanzo asks, curious as to what other company his hunter prefers.

“Naw, Lena an’ Emily ain’t here. Backpackin’ in Nepal, or somethin’.”

Hanzo wonders if they’ll bump into Genji.

“And Torbjӧrn!” Booms Reinhardt, “You cannot forget about Torbjӧrn!” 

The demon tunes out of the conversation, instead watching all of the party guests chatting and mingling. Hana gestures him over to the kitchen, so he excuses himself and joins her. Hana is mixing drinks, and she places a series of glasses filled with colourful concoctions on a tray. She then gestures for Hanzo to take the tray. He snorts.

“Do I look like a waiter to you?”

“When you put this on, you will!” She holds a frilly apron out to him.

Hanzo just laughs. Then, with his own cheeky grin, he turns to the rest of the guests;

“Drinks in the kitchen!” He calls. Hana can’t help but laugh.

“Well-played,” she says.

The guests all gather in the kitchen, picking and choosing which drinks they prefer. They stand and chat before heading back into the living area. Hanzo follows with his own drink.

The demon basks in the glow of the party, enjoying good company. There is more mingling, more drinking and lots of chatting. Hanzo learns from Angela that Ana has known Jesse since he was eighteen, which means he has known Fareeha since she was twelve. Angela also tells him of when Jesse was twenty-two and had been assigned to investigate a particularly nasty vampire with Ana. The older woman was unharmed, but Jesse suffered some deep gashes on his good arm, on account of removing his protective gear to stuff into the monster’s mouth to avoid being bitten. _Solid instincts,_ Hanzo thinks. _A natural-born hunter._

He spends time talking with Lúcio, who has only know Jesse for the past two years. They met through Winston’s forums after Lúcio started a thread seeking ‘open-minded hunters,’ his true intention being to find a hunter that was willing to talk to non-humans, rather than treat them like a bounty to be collected. Enter Satya: a young witch working for a large corporation planning to tear down heritage-listed buildings in Brazil. 

“So Satya comes along, sees our peaceful protests, sees what’s about to happen, and then she promised me no harm would come to any of the sites. I thought ‘pshh! Whatever,’ but then Vishkar Corp. just _magically_ decide they don’t want to redevelop any of the land anymore. I figured there was somethin’ weird goin’ on with that. So I jumped on the forums to see if there was a hunter that would investigate _without_ jumping in like a wannabe hero. And guess who passed all the tests?”

Hanzo’s eyes find Jesse across the room, where Winston appears to be attempting to teach him a particular dance move, much to Fareeha and Clara’s amusement. 

“So there you have it,” Lúcio continues, “been buddies ever since. And then Hana – hey! Don’t touch that!” Upon mentioning the young woman, the two of them notice that she has yet another drink in her hand, with her free hand hovering over Lúcio’s set up. The young musician excuses himself and runs to protect his station. 

With that, Hanzo is yet again alone with his thoughts. Not that he minds; he is happy just observing. He notes that all of Jesse’s friends are genuine people and pleasant company. He also notices something far more important about all of them – they all seem to love and care for Jesse deeply. His hunter rouses him from his thoughts. 

“Hey,” he says with a warm smile. He has that playful twinkle in his eye; the same one he had when they were drunk together in Hanaura. Hanzo would wager that Jesse has had quite a few drinks at this point. Hanzo matches his smile.

“Hello,” he replies.

“So, uh,” Jesse moves closer, still smiling. “Satya told me that Lúcio had a pushy _someone_ callin’ him up an’ makin’ sure this party was gon’ happen.”

The demon feels his face heat up, and is grateful that his complexion will hide his blush. “That would be me.”

Jesse’s smile grows, and he honestly starts _giggling._ “Did y’all really do all this for li’l ol’ me?”

Hanzo adores how his hunter’s Southern drawl gets thicker the drunker he gets. It’s all he can do to keep looking at his hunter’s face and keep his own from catching on fire. 

“Are you blushin’?”

“No,” Hanzo answers a little too quickly.

Jesse just laughs and places his metal hand in Hanzo’s clawed one. He looks around the living area at all of the people that love him.

“I didn’t think Clara would hang around,” he says.

“No?” Hanzo asks.

“Naw, she’s a grumpy ol’ wolf – she don’t have a lot of patience for these things. I’m surprised she’s socialisin’ properly. Like, not just hangin’ with Brigitte.”

The demon looks to Clara, who is holding a giggling Hana in a playful headlock. Reinhardt appears to be telling them to be careful, but he is waggling his finger in an exaggerated fashion, and his large smile betrays him. 

Suddenly the music changes and increases in volume. The shift is met with loud cheers and the party guests get into formation. 

“Aw, hell,” grouses Jesse. “I hate this stupid dance. C’mon,” he says slyly, “let’s hang back an’ watch.”

Hanzo sits and observes with his hunter seated next to him, their legs touching. He watches, enthralled; he’s never seen anything like it. Jesse explains that the normal dance is much more traditional and organised, with strict male and female dance partners, but the guests are more than happy to keep to a semblance of what Jesse is describing. He also notices Reinhardt stealing Ana away from the crowd in a cheeky manner, causing the hard-faced veteran hunter to giggle like a child. 

The next song starts, and apparently this one has words, because all of the guests start bellowing the lyrics completely out of tune. It would bother Hanzo to no end if the mood wasn’t one of joy and laughter – as it is, he and Jesse sit and watch with matching smiles on their faces.

Their self-imposed exile doesn’t last long; an eager Fareeha and a drunk Hana approach them with devilish grins. When both the demon and his hunter staunchly refuse to stand and dance, Hana and Fareeha improvise and act as go-go dancers by their sides. 

Eventually, the two run off to re-join the dance floor. Not long after, Reinhardt and Ana join Hanzo and his hunter sitting, breathless after their dancing.

“How are you, habibi?” Ana asks Jesse sweetly. 

“Drunk,” he responds, entirely too pleased with himself. Ana and Reinhardt just chuckle. 

“But not drunk enough to dance?” asks Reinhardt.

“Nope,” replies Jesse smugly. 

“And you, Hanzo?” Even with one eye, Ana’s gaze manages to be piercing and intense.

“Demons do not dance,” comes the flat reply.

“Oh ho!” Caws Jesse. “That sounds like a challenge!” And with that, his hunter rises clumsily and holds a hand out to Hanzo.

“No.” He tries to sound stern, but Hanzo can’t stop the smile that takes over his face.

“This ain’t a request,” Jesse says, also trying for stern, but failing miserably.

They get to the dance floor with cat-calls and cheers. Lúcio then starts up an old song that has Jesse swooning. Blessedly forgetting about Hanzo, Jesse runs off to dance with Lúcio, trying to keep up with the steps and swinging hips that seem to come with the style of music. Hanzo makes his escape and joins the crowd of onlookers clapping to the music. 

Lúcio lets another song like it play, this time with Fareeha and Brigitte joining. Reinhardt lets out a hearty laugh, confessing to Hanzo that he had forgotten that Brigitte loved ‘Reggaeton’ music.

After the third song, Lúcio moves back to his set-up. A very drunk Hana is waiting for him, and she gestures for the microphone. Lúcio hands it over with a grin, turning the music off.

“Excuse me, people,” she slurs, “excuse me, everyone. I’d just like to say something quickly. First off, thank you to Hanzo for getting things rolling with this party.” She applauds and looks to everyone else to join in. Jesse gives the demon one of his dazzling smiles as the party guests applaud and call out their ‘thank yous.’ Hana continues:

“And of course, thanks to Lúcio for inviting all of these lovely people, and for the music!” Another round of applause, and then Hana is talking again. “I would also like to thank Jesse for being the beautiful person he is,” Clara interrupts with a loud laugh, which gets everyone chuckling, even Hana, who counters “Hey, if you and your Mom don’t want him, I’ll adopt him!”

After all of the laughter dies down, Hana continues talking: 

“Anyway, thanks Jesse for being so wonderful so that we had an excuse to throw a party.” She chuckles good-naturedly with a clumsy wink in Jesse’s direction. “But seriously, we all love you heaps. Now that all that’s out of the way, let’s get the tunes pumping again!”

Lúcio obliges, then joins the guests on the makeshift dance floor. Even drunk, Hanzo is still uncomfortable joining the dancing party goers. He’s saved when Reinhardt moves to his side to chat. He tells Hanzo the hilarious story of when Jesse had allowed Clara to use his house for her support group meeting, and forgetting that he had done so, brought home a dishevelled vampire that had been stranded in the desert. 

“The poor man!” laughs Reinhardt. “Can you imagine being a vampire, then walking in on a circle of wolves! He was lucky my reflexes are solid, else I may not have pinned Clara in time!”

Hanzo catches a glance at Clara, who is guffawing as she do-si-does with Brigitte. Reinhardt follows his gaze. “She was a very different person back then. Angry at the world. Brigitte was much the same. I am so grateful to Jesse for starting those support groups.” He smiles, but it is sad. Hanzo knows how to bring back his good cheer;

“Tell me more stories of Jesse.”

So Reinhardt tells him of the time Jesse and Clara were making corn tortillas together and had a flour fight that he and Brigitte joined in on, of the time Jesse challenged him to a drinking contest (which Reinhardt obviously won), and the time Jesse taught a sixteen-year-old Fareeha how to twirl a revolver. 

“You must understand,” Reinhardt says between laughs, “Ana is a military woman – she has no time or patience for such theatrics. So when we walk in and she sees Fareeha twirling Jesse’s _loaded_ revolver…” They laugh together, Hanzo imagining the wide-eyed stare of a younger Jesse getting caught doing something he really ought not to be, _especially_ under Ana’s gaze. “They were both lucky that Fareeha was wearing Jesse’s cowboy hat and cloak – Ana found it very endearing.”

“I heard my name,” says Ana, walking over with a confident stride. Reinhardt explains to her the story he just shared with Hanzo. She smiles, covering her eye with her hand. “Oh, that boy would have me in fits. Did I share with you the story of when he lost a bet with Fareeha, and he was forced to wear a belly dancer’s costume for the rest of the evening?”

Hanzo cannot help but let out a loud guffaw at the thought of a younger Jesse in belly dancing attire. He plies Reinhardt and Ana for more stories of young Jesse, which they gladly supply while the other guests dance and chat. 

Before they know it, it’s two in the morning, and Reinhardt and Brigitte have an event to attend in the afternoon. They take their leave, embracing Jesse and Clara, and thanking Hanzo for organising the party. 

Slowly, the guests say their goodbyes and their thank yous to the hosts. The hunter duo are the last to leave with Hana and Lúcio. They help Lúcio dismantle and move all of his gear while Hana snores passed out in his passenger seat. 

When Jesse waves Ana and Fareeha off, he returns to the kitchen, addressing Clara;

“Will you be ok to get home?”

“I’ll be fine. An’ I’ll be back tomorrow to help with the clean-up.”

“Aww-”

“Shut yer drunk ass up an’ go to bed,” she laughs. She gives Jesse a quick hug, then takes her leave. When the sound of her truck fades, Jesse falls into Hanzo’s arms.

“Honey, thank you _so much_ for tonight,” he slurs, nuzzling Hanzo’s neck. “I can’t believe you did that all fer me. God, yer the best.”

Hanzo chuckles, “and don’t you forget it.”

Jesse laughs into the demon’s neck. He inhales deeply, then drawls in a sultry voice; “’s just me an’ you now.” He kisses insistently along Hanzo’s neck, breathing heavily.

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathes, trying to calm himself, “you are quite drunk.”

“Jus’ let me spoil you a bit,” he whispers into Hanzo’s ear. He then nips his earlobe as he runs his hands along the demon’s body. 

!~*~!

“Tonight was about you, my pet,” Hanzo coos as he strokes his hunter’s hair, “there is no need for you to repay me.”

“But I want to. I want _you.”_ His hunter kisses along Hanzo’s neck more insistently. “God, I jus’ want yer dick in my mouth.”

Hanzo snorts at his suddenness – usually his hunter is brass, but not outright lewd. It’s rather endearing… and exciting. He cups Jesse’s jaw in his hands and looks into his eyes; they are heavy lidded and full of desire. He pushes forward and gives Hanzo a sloppy kiss on the mouth. 

The demon can’t help but be amused. Were this any one of his previous lovers, he would be disgusted and incredibly unimpressed. But it’s his hunter, his Jesse, who is terribly drunk and incredibly beautiful. Hanzo leans against the sink in his usual spot, allowing Jesse to kiss and touch and tease. 

Jesse starts to clumsily unbutton Hanzo’s shirt. He pulls his face away from the demon’s skin so he can stare at the shirt buttons that are giving him so much grief. Hanzo watches with delight, and lets out a throaty laugh when Jesse sticks his tongue out in concentration. 

With the shirt undone, Jesse runs his hands along the demon’s front, across pecs and stomach, around waist and hips. He kisses Hanzo’s sternum, then his mouth roams lower until he drops ungracefully to his knees with his nose at the demon’s belly.

“Jesse,” Hanzo whispers, “are you ok there?”

“Yeah,” comes the breathy reply. 

“You do not wish to take this to the bedroom?”

“Naw.”

“How about the couch?”

Jesse pauses, swaying. “But guests sit on that couch. It’d be weird.”

“Then let us go to bed, lest you lose your balance on your knees like this,” Hanzo says with a laugh. Jesse relents; they get to the bedroom, where Jesse removes Hanzo’s jeans. Hanzo starts to unbutton Jesse’s shirt, but he bats the demon’s hands away.

“Naw, let me treat you,” he says.

“Having you naked _is_ treating me.”

Jesse lets out a drunken giggle with a large, dopey smile. He then gets to removing his clothes as seductively as he can. Hanzo watches, pleased and completely enamoured. _How did I get so lucky?_

Hanzo moves to head under the sheets, but Jesse places his hands on the demon’s chest, effectively pinning him. Hanzo allows it, watching his hunter hungrily. Jesse runs his hands down Hanzo’s body with a firm, excited touch. He drops his face to Hanzo’s stomach, peppering his skin with kisses. Hanzo cannot keep his eyes off him. 

When Jesse places a hand on either side of Hanzo’s hips and glances up at him with a sultry smile, the demon braces himself, lest he lose control immediately. Jesse mouths at the tip of Hanzo’s cock, moaning loudly. Hanzo wills himself to keep his breathing under control. 

His hunter gives him a sly wink before swallowing down his whole length. It has Hanzo seeing stars. He watches, enraptured, as Jesse bobs up and down with loud, inelegant moans. Hanzo thrusts forward before he can think to stop himself. Jesse watches him, then grabs a hand full of ass as if to encourage him to thrust again. Hanzo does not need his arm twisted to comply – he pushes with short, shallow thrusts into Jesse’s eager mouth. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo warns, but his hunter persists, looking up briefly at Hanzo as if to say ‘I got this.’ All Hanzo can do is breathe in hard and heavy, repeating Jesse’s name. He reaches his climax loudly, then melts into the sheets, light headed and blissful. His eyes are closed, but he can feel his hunter crawl along the bed, landing on top of Hanzo with his head on his chest. 

“Baby,” Jesse says softly. He nuzzles the demon’s sternum and lazily rubs his erection against his leg. All Hanzo can do is wait and hope he gets the feeling back in his toes in the next two minutes, because God dammit, he is going to ravage his hunter. 

He catches Jesse by surprise; he flips his hunter, then pins his hips. He’s still hard. Hanzo starts by kissing and biting along Jesse’s hip bones, allowing his mouth to come tantalisingly close to Jesse’s twitching cock, but not touching. 

“Baby,” Jesse whispers again, sounding considerably more ragged. Hanzo continues his teasing. He’s nervous; in all these years, he has had men at his mercy, their focus solely on his pleasure. He’s never been the one in this position. 

When Jesse lets out a low whine, Hanzo pushes his pride away and wraps his lips around Jesse’s head. The way his hunter’s whole body shudders makes everything worth it, so he goes all out. He licks and moans his way along his hunter’s length, savouring every sound from Jesse. He nibbles and kisses, and just about cries with delight when he gets Jesse’s legs twitching. His hunter’s red, ruddy face and heaving chest are just as good as his orgasm was. 

“Baby, I’m close,” Jesse whispers. Hanzo swallows down his whole length, determined to finish as Jesse did. He doesn’t quite manage – Jesse bucks and writhes with his orgasm, and Hanzo doesn’t quite know how to stay completely attached so that he can swallow everything down the way Jesse managed to. He feels hot liquid spilling from his lips and into his beard. 

“Hanzo,” Jesse whispers between heaving breaths, “honey, that was _magical_.” The demon chuckles, then moves to the bathroom to clean his face up.

!~*~!

Jesse falls asleep in the time it takes for Hanzo to clean up and return to the bed. He’s a heavy man, so there’s no extracting the sheets from under him. The demon doesn’t mind; he gladly curls up next to Jesse, nuzzling into his chest. He sighs, content with the situation. At this point, he’s not sure that he wants Jesse to get a contract; the thought of travel after those twelve hours in human form still makes him queasy. And he has enough funds from all those decades of dodgy business dealings in Hanamura to keep them comfortable. 

And then he remembers how happy and lively Jesse had been at his party. _No,_ he thinks, _this is Jesse’s job. This is just the nature of his work._

And Hanzo feels ok with that, especially because he’ll be by his hunter’s side through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who left comments and kudos on the earlier pieces in the series, and thank you to everyone who has let me know how invested they are in this series -- you keep me writing!
> 
> Part 3 is at least another month away, but it's definitely happening!


End file.
